Titans
by emarald777
Summary: While Albus Dumbledore's sole focus is on molding Christopher Potter, Harry Potter, sorted in Slytherin, forges his own destiny.
1. A Meeting with Albus Dumbledore

Sharp pain in the toe of his left foot woke Harry from his light sleep. Rather than looking at the toe, his right hand reached for the place beside his pillow in a practised motion. Panic was evident in his emerald eyes. Wards he placed around his bed every night before going to sleep have never fallen so fast. He gripped the handle of his holy and phoenix feather wand; its comforting warmth ebbed away his fears for a moment, but before he could do anything, wards have fallen and curtains parted revealing pale face of Severus Snape.

Shocked by the appearance of his head of house, Harry was yanked forcefully from the comfort of his bed.

"What... professor..." Harry started, but he was too confused to make a coherent thought. Before he could gather his wits, Snape cut him off with a withering glare.

"You will follow me to headmaster's office, quietly." Snape hissed and started dragging still confused Harry with himself.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that obvious you dimwit." Snape snapped. "You have been summoned."

Harry looked at the large magical clock on the wall just above the entrance to Slytherin house. It was 11:24 pm.

"...at this time?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape released his arm just before the entrance and turned to him, his hate for Harry evident in charcoal black eyes. "And if I hear another word from your trap, you will be serving detention with me, for the next whole week and I assure you it will not be pleasant. Just follow me."

Harry's blood boiled seeing the satisfied smirk on Snape's face. He squashed his rising temper at Snape before he got himself in trouble. It was not hard for him to do. He had enough practise of controlling his emotions and tongue while living with Dursleys before he turned 11 and came to Hogwarts.

Harry shivered when cool air hit him as soon as he stepped out of the comfort of Slytherin common room. He mentally cursed Snape for dragging him away before he could even take his jacket. He tapped his wand over his head and muttered underneath his breath. Comfortable warmth the charm provided washed over him taking away the cold of the winter night.

"Thank your lucky stars Potter that you are Slytherin otherwise you would have lost a lot of house points for using magic in Hogwarts corridor." Snape snapped at him without looking back.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from the replying and continued following briskly walking Snape. For the millionth time Harry wondered how easy his life would have been if he was in any house other than Slytherin. He wondered if he should have gone with his instinct and pleaded with Sorting hat to not to sort him in Slytherin rather than giving into his temptation to become great.

Moments later after the sorting, he had regretted his momentary lapse when he saw withering glares of Slytherins. Next few days were worse; if not worst he had in his short 11 years life. On his first night in his house he was physically reminded that Potter was worst hated name in the house. In a twisted way he had expected their anger, but not such a violent expression of it. As soon he had entered the common room, he was being hexed left and right by elder Slytherins while the rest laughed at his predicament. In few minutes he felt the pain he had never suffered before. His screams rang in common room. Robes he wore were soaked with blood from various cuts in his body. Bruises were all over his body from kicks and punches. His glasses had broken and lying somewhere and without them all he could see was blurry images. He lost consciousness and had no idea how long he was tortured. It was after midnight when he woke up and found himself in comfortable bed that he assumed, belonged to him. Someone has brought him to his bed after he had lost his consciousness. In dim light of lanterns, he noticed that cuts from his body were gone. Few broken bones he was sure he had were now healed like always even though he was still in a lot of pain. It has been like this his whole life, and he knew he would have died many times at the hands of his uncle if not for this ability.

He was no stranger to waking up with his whole body in pain due to cuts and bruise. His uncle had made sure of that. But it was strange to be lying on a comfortable bed instead of hard, old and torn mattress in his cupboard. Despite pain he was in, he had chuckled a bit. It seemed some things in his life were not going to change. He had just hoped that teachers, especially his head of house would be more understanding and would help him. Tiredness he had felt let him drift into sleep again despite the pain he was in.

All his illusions had vanished as soon as he entered his head's house to complain. He had felt so fool even for entertaining the thought. Memories of that encounter were still vivid in his mind.

"_I am neither your personal attendant Potter nor am I a healer." Snape sneered. "You should have thought before you dared to dirty this noble house with your filthy presence."_

_He stood from the chair and moved to stand before Harry, boring into his eyes and Harry felt bare. "Let me make something clear to you dimwit. My snakes hate you and so do I, just because you are an arrogant spoiled Potter brat just like your father." Harry has never felt so much venom in words, not even his relatives had uttered a sentence to him with so much hatred._

"_There will be no permanent damage done to you in any way, that much I have made it clear to my snakes but I am not going to interfere anymore than that. You are so weak and whining brat. I wonder if that was the reason your parents abandoned you."_

_Fire burned in Harry's emerald eyes. He was seething with anger. Windows and furniture of the office rattled. He took a deep breath and forcefully squashed down the anger. Snape has made his hatred for him clear and he has no desire to get in trouble with the person... not when he was at disadvantage._

"_That's right. Learn your place Potter... It might save you from a lot of pain. And if you want to protect yourself, do it yourself." Snape said. "One last thing... Anything that happens in my house does not get outside. I do not like outside interference and if I am forced to deal with it... I will personally deal with you and I assure you... it would be worse. Am I clear?" _

"_Yes sir." Harry replied with a blank mask on his face._

"_Now get out of my sight."_

He had run out of the office confused, terrified sad and angry at the situation he found himself. Food was the only thing that kept him at Hogwarts rather than request to leave. He was sure he would not starve here. Apart from food lodging and medical attention, nothing had changed in his life. In a way it had been a remarkable improvement in his life. And so he had endured and struggled for his survival.

There was only one way for him... to learn to protect himself in any possible way and until then avoid those who have any reason to curse him. First task, while hard was manageable. From the first day of the school, his most of his waking time away from the classes had been spend in the library. Not only he was safe from being cursed, it was treasure trove of knowledge. But in the end he had to return to his common room at night. This is where he learnt to be hardcore Slytherin. He learnt when he should escape, avoid and whom he should avoid. It was harder to control his emotions than it was with his relatives but he learnt. He was accepting everything just as it came to him; he was taming his anger and waiting for the right time when he could return the favour. He was determined to get his revenge.

_Slytherin can help you become great._

It seemed Slytherin was not helping him in becoming great, but pushing him towards it and he liked the thrill of it.

_None at Hogwarts liked that he was Slytherin, but within a month they started considering him as first year prodigy. He was easily at top of his batch both in theory and practical._

He pulled out of his musing when he saw Snape stop before the gargoyle guarding the entrance to headmaster's office. Snape muttered something under his breath and gargoyle moved, revealing a spiral staircase. This was the first time Harry was climbing the staircase to headmaster's office. In fact this was the first time in his one and half years of Hogwarts. At the top of stairs, Snape opened the door and pushed Harry inside.

"Wait here. Headmaster will be here soon." Snape said. "I hope you know better than to touch anything here while headmaster is absent."

Harry nodded mutely. He watched Snape glare at him one last time before he walked out of the office leaving Harry alone. He looked around the office. It was a large circular room with many windows. A lot of portraits, he assumed to be of old headmasters and headmistresses were hanging on the walls. Most of them appeared to be sleeping, but few of them were observing him from their frames. A large portrait of Headmaster Armando Dippet was hanging just behind the head's desk. It was the largest portrait in the room. On closer scrutiny Harry noticed the difference in the size of the portraits was related to their tenure as headmaster. He concluded that paintings shrank once it was no longer the portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster. Apart from them, there were many spindly tables with intricate silvery devices upon them. Sorting hat was perched on one shelf apparently asleep, though it intrigued him how an animate object could sleep.

But the magnificent bird sleeping on its perch behind the door caught Harry's attention most. Bird has crimson feathers on his body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. His claws and beak are gleaming gold and his eyes are black. The scarlet body feathers were glowing faintly. He felt a strange desire to pat it, but Snape's warning rang in his ears. As it was... he was on a thin line. He had an inkling why he was called here at this time. Portraits were watching him and could report to Snape and he had no desire to attract more trouble. So he just watched the beautiful bird from a distance. As if it has sensed him, bird lifted his head and looked at him directly as if scrutinising him.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Harry heard Dumbledore's gentle voice and he emerged from behind, walked around his desk and casually sat down on his chair.

"Have a seat Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and sat down on a chair across from headmaster.

"Lemon drop..."

Harry frowned at Dumbledore offering him muggle sweet. "No sir, but thanks for the offer."

Dumbledore smiled and put the box back after picking up one sweet for himself.

"I am quite fond of these sweets." He said. "Fwakes is a phoenix. I am sure you know about them."

"Yes sir. I read about them, but this is first time I got the opportunity to see one. He is more magnificent than I ever envisioned." Harry replied looking at the bird. It has gone back to sleep.

A tray with biscuits and two cups of tea appeared on the table.

"Ah here it is." Dumbledore said clapping his hand. "I am sorry for the inconvenience I caused you Harry by calling you at this hour but we will discuss the topic once we have tea."

Harry was about to decline tea but changed his mind. Having tea seemed to be a good idea. It would sooth his anxiousness. He nodded and accepted the cup Dumbledore had floated in front of him. Dumbledore picked up the other cup for himself.

Sipping tea with biscuits with Dumbledore in his office, Harry felt more calm and comfortable than he has felt in his life. He felt all his worries ebb away under the security the company of this aged headmaster provided. All his carefully placed walls, all inhabitations melted away.

He watched the headmaster put the cup back in the tray and settled back in his chair, looking at Harry with intense gaze. Harry felt small in front of the legendary wizard but strangely he was at ease under the twinkling gaze of Albus Dumbledore.

"There has been another attack tonight." Dumbledore spoke. All jovial expression on his face was replaced by graveness. "An hour ago, a first year muggle born student, Mr. Creevy's body was found petrified. Do you know anything about it?"

"No sir." Harry replied immediately. He remembered the mousy first year Gryffindor annoying Chris Potter at several occasions but apart from that he knew nothing about it. He saw relief flicker on Dumbledore's face but then it was gone.

"Have you opened Chamber of Secrets?"

It was a straight question from Dumbledore and Harry had a straight answer to it... except for the strange tugging on his mind as if he was searching for the answer deeply before answering.

_He admired the snake engraved faucet in the sink. It was pinnacle of Salazar Slytherin's cunning. Entrance of chamber was hidden in front of everyone, but can only be opened by descendent of Slytherin. Pride surged through his veins. _

"_Open" he hissed to the tap. Faint sound of stones grinding together came from the depth of Hogwarts and then stones of the sink parted to reveal the entrance of fabled chamber._

_He faced the large stone statue of Salazar Slytherin and spoke in noble language of serpents._

"_Speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts four..."_

_The basilisk, Slytherin's pet, raised above him, powerful and beautiful, its eyes lidded behind a membrane that protects him from its terrible gaze. It bowed its massive head to him, tasting his scent with a forked tongue almost as large as he is, ready to complete Salazar Slytherin's noble work under the command of his heir who was finally back at his home._

_One year had passed since he had to close the chamber to stop fool Dippet from closing the school. And fool had given him award for catching the culprit he had framed. But today he needed the comfort of the chamber._

_Filthy muggle name was a shame to his heritage. As hard it was to believe, he couldn't deny the fact after witnessing them this summer. His father was a filthy muggle whom his mother, a direct descendent of Slytherin, ensnared using love potion. But that is to be expected from filthy squib... disgrace to the noble line, brought the shame to the name of Slytherin._

_All his quest for the search of his parents had led to disgust for them. At least his weakling mother was dead and he removed the trace of the filthy blood from the earth by killing all three Riddles._

_Sitting in comfortable chair in the study of Chamber, he looked at the floating fiery letters._

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

_With a casual flick of his wand, letters rearranged themselves to a worthy name of his heritage._

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

_Name was fit for the greatest wizard since Salazar. Proof of it was lying in front of him in the form of black diary. He has already surpassed genius Herpo the foul. The diary was more than what Herpo created. He opened the diary and tilted his head over it. Shining silvery matter started flowing from his eyes and disappeared into the pages of diary. After several minute, flow stopped and he closed the diary with a satisfied smile and looked at the cover. This addition of his 17 years of memories would ensure that it has all knowledge to finish the noble work. He just needed to put his modified version of imperious curse to force the victim to write in diary._

"Have you opened the chamber of secrets, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice pierced through the fog he was in. He opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"Sorry." Harry was a little confused what he had witnessed just now.

"No problem." Dumbledore said. "I know it is very bad hour for a child to be awake and understand that you fell asleep."

"Yes." Harry replied. Was it a dream? It seemed so real, just like he had lived through it in another life. And he knew he had not fallen asleep. The sensation in his head he felt while memory played was gone.

The thing that worried him was that he had seen the trophy of the award for special services to school, engraved with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. It certainly was not a dream.

"I was asking..." Dumbledore spoke again. "Have you opened the chamber of secrets?"

These memories were not his, he was sure of it.

"No Sir." He replied immediately.

"Have you in anyway, willingly on unwillingly aided in opening of chamber?"

"No Sir."

Dumbledore sagged back in his chair and took a deep breath. It could be illusion, but he saw a flicker of relief wash over old headmaster's face. He accepted the offered glass of water. As soon as cool water went into his system, all the previous anxiety returned with full force as if a cloud has been lifted from his mind.

"Tea was laced with truth serum." He blurted out. As soon as Dumbledore had brought the topic of Chamber of Secrets, he knew he was a suspect in Dumbledore's books and was called here for questioning. But lacing the tea with truth potion seemed a bit extreme, after all he was a minor.

Dumbledore sighed. "I regret for my actions today, but after today's attack I had to. Whole student body is at risk at this moment and one person's privacy is nothing compared to the security of the whole school. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience I caused you today."

There was nothing he could do that might affect the man sitting before him. It was the feeling of helplessness he didn't like. He repressed all he was feeling. His face became usual blank mask.

"May I know why I was suspect?" Harry asked.

"I guess, if nothing you deserve the explanation." Dumbledore looked at him for a minute before speaking again. "Your fault was that you were at wrong place at wrong time. On Halloween you did not attend the feast and were one of the first at the sight of first attack."

"I was in library. You can verify from Madam Pince." Harry clarified.

"But you were out at least 20 minutes before you met with Chris, Ronald and Hermione and found petrified cat." Dumbledore countered. "Though it is clear now that you are not the culprit. You may think that I was trying to clarify my doubts."

"It cannot be the only reason Prof." Harry said. "After all you didn't question those three with truth serum."

"One of them is muggleborn." The argument shut Harry up. When Dumbledore did not say anything else, he resigned that old man would not tell more.

"I think we should stop now." Dumbledore said. He picked up an old quill and pointed his wand to it. Quill glowed in blue colour for few seconds. "This portkey will take you back to Slytherin common room. You can take it now if there is nothing you want to tell me or ask me."

There were many things he wanted to ask Dumbledore but he knew the old man would side step the questions giving the vague and half answers. But he wanted just a hint, not the whole answer.

"Sir, do you know Tom Riddle?" Loss of colour on old headmaster's face gave him the much needed answer. It was not a dream but a real memory that truth serum was able to dig from his mind. Time to think how it happened would come later.

"Tom was a student here about 50 years ago." Dumbledore replied after the shock wore off. "Why do you ask Harry?"

"In trophy room, I saw the award he was given for apprehending the culprit who opened the chamber last time." Harry replied looking directly in Dumbledore's eyes. "If you can take his help, you might solve the mystery quickly."

"Alas, if it was that easy, Harry." Dumbledore spoke. "Truth can be very different from our perception. Being such a bright Slytherin, you of all should know this. Whoever knows Hagrid, knows that he is most unlikely person to hurt others much less kill a fellow student."

"Well, I don't know him well. He may be the one to reintroduce me to magical world and take me for my school shopping, but that's it." Harry said. "If that is all, professor, may I go back to my dorm?"

"Of course..." Dumbledore smiled and handed Harry the old quill. "Sleep well Harry."

Harry resisted the urge to respond that he would sleep well if Snape and others, including him would let him. Instead just nodded to headmaster and vanished with portkey.

For several minutes Dumbledore sat still in his chair, looking at the spot, the 12 year boy had occupied. It was a relief that Harry Potter was not in any way responsible for the attacks, but it has opened plethora of questions he has no answer.

Dumbledore walked around the table and leaned on a cabinet which held his pensive, a large shallow bowl filled with transparent liquid_**. **_He put tip of his wand on his temple. When he pulled it away, a large silvery strand attached to the tip of wand came out of his head, which he dropped in the bowl.

Voldemort, according to his sources, was hiding deep into forests in Albania and he completely trusted them. There was no heir of Voldemort, he was sure of it. There was no other known Slytherin line. There was little possibility of some muggle born being from the Slytherin line through some squib, but such a student should be 6th or 7th year considering Riddle took 5 years to find the chamber. None of them can even match shade of Riddle. In fact there was only one capable of matching Riddle, both in intelligence and power, and he has interrogated the student just a few minutes ago.

Harry's ease with all forms of magic was not unexpected after all there was not a single spell or theory in magic that Voldemort has not mastered. Even if Harry doesn't know, his soul has instinctive feel of magic. That is why he had wanted him in Gryffindor to distract him enough to achieve his full potential, but Chris was required in the house and he could not afford them in close proximity, so didn't try to influence Harry and Harry got himself sorted in Slytherin.

With his plans to create controlled encounter between Chris Potter and Voldemort, ensuring that Chris come out victorious and unharmed, along with his other duties, he had forgotten Harry Potter, a vital piece in the chess board.

He bent forward to touched the surface of liquid in pensive and was sucked into it. After few minutes, he was back in his office. Carefully he extracted the memory from pensive and filled it into a small crystal vial. With a tap of his wand, the front of the cabinet opened to reveal a revolving self with thousands of crystal vials lined. Another tap from wand, part of the shelf named Harry Potter came in front. He placed the vial along with three other vials in the shelf.

Harry's question about Tom Riddle bothered him, more so after his review of the memory. It appeared that Harry has tricked him and his momentary lapse has given Harry the information he wanted. How much Harry knew about Tom and why was he after seeking the information? For the millionth time he wished he could peak into Harry's mind. But he feared the aftermath.

Dumbledore sighed. Finding out how Voldemort was able to open chamber of secrets and stopping the attacks was his priority now.


	2. Puzzles

**I am extremely sorry for the delay. Writing it to my satisfaction, with the term going on was more difficult than I thought. It didn't help either that I had different ideas going on how to proceed with the story, some of them I discarded while for others I have decided to keep them written, if ever I decide to write new story after finishing this one. I know, at some point later, I will have to explain how Harry survived that night since Lily and James both survived. **

**But better late than never. From now on I plan to update it more frequently. You will see next update within a week. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except may be few that will appear in future.**

* * *

_Yellow eyes peered into darkness from the hole in the tree trunk it was hiding. Squirrel's body he had been possessing for last few days has grown frail, and was on the verge of dying after he has sucked the life force out of it to grow his power. It had been a tedious work of ten long years to regain power enough to possess even a wizard. He was so close to regain his body back but old man has struck again in a manner he has not foreseen and forced him ten years back in useless, frail wraith form. _

_Thick bushes rustled violently. His eyes zoned on the place. A rabbit ran haphazardly out of the bushes running in zigzag motion trying to escape the hungry fox following it. Yellow eyes turned into blood red colour for a moment before squirrel slumped dead. Black mist rose from body and rushed to the rabbit. Poor creature stopped dead before the new unknown predator forgetting about the danger following it. He ruthlessly attacked the rabbit taking full control of its soul. Rabbit whimpered violently both from the pain of being possessed forcefully and from the fox's sharp teeth tearing its flesh. Dark lord violently devoured the soul of poor creature sucking off its life force as the fox enjoyed its happy meal. To regain the power this way was faster than possessing the animal for longer time. He has enough power to possess fox now. Black mist stealthily seeped into unsuspecting fox. Its eyes turned violent red and it lost control of its body. It saved energy to ride than roaming in wraith form._

Scream escaped from Harry throat. He woke up clutching his forehead. Unbearable pain rushed from the scar in his forehead to the rest of his body. A bile rose in his stomach. He threw open the curtains and rushed to bathroom ignoring his sleeping dorm mates. Leaning on the sink, he emptied his stomach. On third time, it was just dry heaving. He washed the bitter taste of his mouth with water and slumped leaning against the wall, disgusted by the dream he had just seen. He couldn't ignore the image of himself doing something so vile... even in his dream. Killing was one thing, but devouring a soul, erasing its existence from the universe was evil he couldn't comprehend himself committing. What made it worse was that he enjoyed the rush of power in his dream. It made him giddy.

Scar on his forehead throbbed. He rubbed it with his hand hoping to lessen the pain but was startled when he felt it unusually hot. He looked up in the mirror. Lightning bolt scar was crimson colour against his pale skin, more than it has ever been. There was a time when he coveted the scar, though his relatives despised it saying it was ghastly scar. It was something he owned, a mark that made him different from Dudley and other bullies. But now it mocked him.

He clutched his head in frustration. One more question... one more problem for him to solve when he was nowhere near the answer to his previous once that rose a week ago when Dumbledore interrogated him. He has no idea what he could do except what he was doing now.

After few minutes when he walked back to his bed, he was thankful for the wards he placed around his bed. He could imagine the news spreading like a wildfire that he shrieked like a little child in his dreams. He shuddered at the thought of reaction he will get.

* * *

Harry was well aware of the sudden increase in noise level of the usually quite library. It was unusually crowded in library today. Some of this can be attributed to the Blizzard covering school. Students were hiding here. He looked up from the history book of ancient and medieval age he had been reading for hours and saw the strict librarian frowning and sending scathing looks at the unsuspecting students creating noise. It was then he noticed a group of Hufflepuffs looking at him as if they wanted to eat him alive, which was strange. Gryffindors abhorred him because he was Slytherin, Slytherins hated him because he was a Potter and it has been this way since his sorting. Ravenclaws grew to detest him as the time passed, because he outperformed them in every class, even in History. Hufflepuff was the only house whose students have not shown any ill will towards him until now.

'_Seems like it will not be case from now onwards..._' Harry thought.

For few seconds he wondered what the cause of this change was but then shrugged, he would know eventually when Hufflepuffs make their move. If he could survive Slytherin's wrath, Hufflepuff will be a cakewalk. He concentrated back to the frustrating reading he was doing.

It was bad enough that ancient and medieval history was not documented well enough. It was worse that there were few instances where people he was searching for were mentioned. It was worst that there was far too few information on them in these texts.

There was no information about Salazar Slytherin before he became a prominent figure along with his three other companions when they founded Hogwarts. Oh it was mentioned that he came from Fen, an alkaline wetland, mostly found near the eastern shore of England, in and near Norfolk. Was he born there... it was never mentioned. It was never mentioned where he got education or what he did before he became part of famous founding four. It was like he had jealously kept the information away or someone else had gone great lengths to draw curtains to it. And then there was no information about mysterious founder after he left Hogwarts after that famed duel with Godric Gryffindor. Funny thing was that when the famed duel happened was never mentioned.

If finding information about Slytherin was hard, finding anything about Herpo the foul was a nightmare. Only things he found were that Herpo was ancient Greek wizard, with prodigious skills in dark arts. He was one of the earliest known Dark Wizards and his work was still a lasting aspect of dark magic to date. He was reputed to have invented many vile curses, prominent among them were killing curse and Cruciatis curse, two of the three unforgivable and this was probably why foul was permanently attached to his name, which he rightly deserved, Harry mused. He was best known as the first wizard to hatch a Basilisk. But what caught Harry's attention was that Herpo was the first known Parselmouth in magical history, more so because he himself was a parselmouth and last infamous one before him was Tom Riddle who had opened chamber 50 years ago.

What baffled him was how he got the ability when none in the potter family was known to be parselmouth and Lily Potter was muggle born, unless she had descended from some squib, after all the ability to speak to snakes was always transferred from parent to their child. At least he was confident that his brother doesn't have the power to talk to snakes. He had heard Draco boosting how boy-who-lived shrieked like a girl and ran away from his conjured snake in duelling club last night. It meant that either gift passed down to him selectively or it has something to do with that fateful night 11 years ago. Even the thought of it sent shivers down his spine, but that reasoning would explain many things.

He was not sure if Dumbledore knew about his ability and if this was the source of his problems? There was little chance. As far as he remembered he has only spoken to snake only once while on trip to zoo last year on Dudley's birthday and he was sure neither old man nor his spy were following him.

Sooner than Harry liked, it was time for Transfiguration class. While walking out, Harry was well aware of the group of Hufflepuffs following him. He knew it was inevitable and wanted to be done with it. He slowed down and let them catch him.

Out of millions of scenarios he had envisioned, he never expected feeling nervous and terrified while surrounded by bunch of Hufflepuffs. His hand clutched his wand tightly. Warmth of his wand, his only and reliable friend comforted him and gave courage to face the hostile group. Nine students were surrounding him. Three 2nd years, he recognised from their shared classes were backed up by upper years, two of whom were prefects, either in 6th or 7th year, but one he recognised. Fifth year student Cedric Diggory was one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts.

It happened in a blink of eye. One of them shot a nonverbal spell at Harry. Wand movement was enough for him to recognise it as disarming spell. Instincts he never knew he had took over. His left hand came up. Magic roared inside his core, rushed forward in his hand, pooling in his palm and he swatted the spell, with more speed than it has came, back at the attacker as if it was minor inconvenience. He blinked once as the attackers eyed widened in surprise and fear at the approaching spell. He had no chance to dodge or shield it and was blown away. He painfully collided with the opposite wall and slumped on ground moaning with pain. Shocked group looked at their fallen companion and then at Harry. In background of silence, he heard clutter of wand on the ground but before he could think anything else he saw Cedric and another Newts student raising their wand. Instincts took over. In a flash disarming spells leapt from his wand in rapid succession and tore through hastily erected shields by two elder students. His classmates looked at him in apparent fear and took a few steps back. Their wands still trained towards him.

Harry saw the opportunity to assert himself above them. He forced all fear and shock under his cold facade and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"If adrenaline rush is over, can we discuss what is the problem without you trying to attack me?" Harry said unconsciously twirling his wand as if it was a skill honed from decades of practise.

"You are the one to talk Potter, when you go around attacking others and trying to kill them." Zacharias smith an annoying 2nd year spat.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Really? And whom, if I may ask, have I attacked and tried to kill? Considering this ambush, it looks to me other way around."

"We just wanted some answers, not to ambush you." Cedric defended. "You had your wand out and we wanted to be safe."

"I saw your group looking at me in library." Harry said leaning against the wall. In the aftermath of little power play, all the nerves he had were gone replaced by confidence and it was reflected in the way he was standing casually, though he was ready with his wand for any unforeseen actions. "What are the questions that I couldn't have answered in library? Or you just wanted me alone... where no one can be witness of your actions. Quite Slytherin of you Hufflepuffs ... a house famed for fairness."

"It doesn't suit you to talk about fairness Potter... Why did you attack Justin? He never wronged you." Ernie MacMillan snarled.

So Justin was new victim and it had sent Hufflepuffs into this frenzy.

"I never attacked Justin." Harry shot back in anger. "I have never attacked anyone."

"May be not directly..." Cedric spoke. "But through your monster. You masterminded the attacks."

"First that cat, then Colin and now Justin. Don't say you forgot so quickly. They are still lying petrified in hospital wing." Ernie MacMillan spoke. Harry recognised trace of pain in his eyes.

"MacMillan, are you trying to say..."

"No we are not trying. We know it was you." Ernie stated.

"You know." Harry hissed. "And how do you know? What proof do you have? If there is any..."

"We know Dumbledore questioned you in his office on the night when you attacked Colin." Another senior student spoke.

'_of course..'_Harry thought bitterly. He knew where the particular information has come from. Snape had told Malfoy who later spread it to make Harry's life harder.

"And you believed rumours." Harry said in as confident voice as he could muster. "Rumours that are as baseless as they can be. Yes I was called to headmaster's office. But do you seriously believe Dumbledore would risk students' life by letting the attacker roam freely in castle? Do you have so little confidence in Dumbledore? Or are you trying to imply that I am capable enough to fool most powerful and clever wizard? Or are you saying that he doesn't care enough for his student's safety."

Harry paused to look at their faces. There was sufficient amount of confusion for him to press on. It was a calculated risk admitting that he was called for questioning. It gave him sufficient ground to press that he was deemed innocent by Dumbledore. He knew if Dumbledore believed something, most of others believed it without questioning.

"Please give some credit and respect to headmaster's decision after all better and clever wizards then us school children have shown respect and accepted his decisions. And probably that is the foundation on which we are in this school right now otherwise who knows we might be living under terror."

Harry looked at the varying expressions on Hufflepuffs' faces. All the anger was gone at least for now but there was still suspicion.

"We still do not trust you Potter." Zacharias spoke, "but we trust Dumbledore."

Harry saw others nod in acceptance and with a curt nod he walked away towards the class. From corner of his eyes he saw Daphne Greengrass looking him with a mixture of curiosity and bit of hunger that he associated whenever a predator eyed his pray. He smirked at her. She scowled and returned to her usual cold self.

* * *

Dumbledore pondered over the new information he had just received on Harry Potter. After his one confrontation which ended with unusual and troubling questions asked by boy he had ordered portraits to keep eye on the child and report any unusual happenings. He couldn't but marvel at young Slytherin's cunning in using his name. But he was troubled by how easily Harry has deflected disarming curse... just like Tom. He massaged his forehead. Situations were getting out of control. Connection was somehow getting strong and it sent shivers down his spine.

* * *

The environment was entirely subdued in the castle after the recent attack which left Justin Finch-Fletchley petrified. All students were on their toes looking for any possible danger lurking in the corners of the castle. They started travelling in groups with a teacher or prefect as their guard. Harry was forced to follow dictates and endure the company of his follow Slytherins second years. It was painful for both parties but what hurt Harry most was that it put severe block in his search for answers. Then there were calculating looks Greengrass always gave him and due to new arrangements he could not avoid her presence. Her scrutiny made him feel uncomfortable. He was glad that his smirk troubled her as well and she has not dared to approach him openly.

Lying in security of his bed he reviewed his notes for anything. It was not like he could wander in castle looking for entrance when every student was for all intent and purpose a prisoner.

_Basilisk in chamber obeyed only heir of Slytherin... How did Slytherin accomplish? Most troubling question was how did Slytherin know his heir would return? Or was it a calculated move to inform any descendent coming to Hogwarts about the chamber of secrets?_

_Only parselmouths can find and enter the chamber. Only they can call giant snake out of its lair. _

_Was it enough to command the snake? He was not sure. But he suspected Slytherin must have done something to ensure only his heir could command the snake. There were other parselmouth in the world after all and snake obeyed the speaker... a potential threat._

And then it hit him. Snakes were bound to obey him. It took all his control to resist himself from jumping with joy. He has a way to find the damn entrance without actually going through trouble of searching the castle. Only problem was getting snakes. He would have to enter forbidden forest which was near impossible in this heavy scrutiny. Or did he have to? A conversation flashed in his mind.

_"Only if Sev had not banished the snake" Draco drawled in his usual haughty voice, "I bet the golden boy would have pissed in his pants."_

_Pansy giggled. Harry heard their conversation from his seat in common room. It has been so quite when all the Slytherins have gone for the duelling club. He enjoyed one of the rare days in common room when there were no house mates to bother him. Usually he enjoyed it only on the days of Qudditch matches. Now they have returned, he would have to leave. Charms he had used to deflect them noticing him have their limits and he was not willing to test them._

_"What was that spell Draco?" Nott asked._

_"Serpensortia." Draco replied in smug voice. "Best thing is that Sev told me when he whispered to me and I succeeded in casting it on my first try. Did you look the snake I summoned?"_

_Harry's ears perked up and he filed the information. He was sure it was Snape who has casted the spell while idiot Malfoy just shouted it at top of his lungs. _

_Draco's companions looked at him in appreciation and he basked in glory of win against golden boy who was trained by Dumbledore. Harry groaned. Now that Draco's ego has been inflated further, he would be more unbearable. At least his target will be golden trio._

Smile crept on his face. He has to learn the spell and then ... With these thoughts he drifted into his usual nightmare filled sleep.

Three days. It had taken him three days just to find the spell but he has been looking at wrong places. Spell has nothing to do with summoning. It conjured a snake temporarily, giving the caster total control over its actions, quite understandable as it was caster's magic that gave snake its existance. It also proved his point that Snape was the one to do spell. He had assumed that it would take days to master the spell but he had accomplished in just one day. It was not surprising to him considering how his magic was responding recently and how natural and easy it felt to cast spells, not that he has any difficulty before.

His eyes flicked back and forth looking at the students enjoying the warmth the afternoon sun provided in the chilling weather. Weekend was always relief in the hectic schedule and everyone took full advantage of it. He could see some couples enjoying alone time with their better halves. Quidditch fanatics were playing game without using bludgers, and snitch. A part of him longed to fly with them but he knew better than to try, more so when he has got a heap of things on his plate. He looked at the pile of assignments due next week that he has put on hold for the research. Yes... there was a lot on his plate. He resumed his charms assignment while waiting for his conjured cobra that was out there in forest, scouting for some real snakes.

_"Speaker..." _

Harry stopped the quill and looked up towards the voice, the snake he had conjured has returned along with small contingent with him. There were 11 of them, he counted. It was late in the afternoon. He looked around. There was no one in the vicinity to overhear him.

_"__You took your time.__" He hissed back._

_"__I had to search them and then convince them to come with me.__" Snake hissed back. "__Apart from keeping myself from getting killed, didn't I?__"_

His lips twitched a bit at snake's reply. It was clearly angry at being accused.

_"__I appreciate your effort and I have treats for you all.__" _He said. Little army perked up. Their all attention was now on him. He pulled out a pouch from his school bag which was full of stunned rats he has nicked today morning from the store room in transfiguration class. McGonagall will eventually notice some rats missing but it would take some days and he was confident that he has covered his tracks well.

_"__Some juicy rats are there inside the pouch for you all to enjoy.__" He hissed. "__But before that you have to listen what I want you all to do.__"_

_"__Command us speaker and it will be done.__" A nasty looking big cobra hissed._

_"__Good.__" _Harry pulled out a replica of the faucet that he had seen in the memory. He had long pondered on how he will explain to find the entrance of chamber to the creatures with minimum intelligence level. One cannot tell a snake to find a faucet or a sink when snake doesn't even know what a faucet was. Even with preparations, he knew it was going to be hard, not for him but for snakes.

_"This thing," _Harry placed the faucet before them_ "__is called a tap. Look at it carefully and commit it to your memory.__" _Snakes slithered around the transfigured faucet observing at it carefully.

_"__In the building over there,__" _He gestured towards the castle and all snakes followed his lead_, "__I want you to search another faucet that looks exactly like this. I know that there is one but there may be more than one. I will disillusion you so that you can roam in castle without other humans detecting your presence but you have to try and stay clear of others and do not bite anyone.__" _

It would have been better if he told them that they could find it in some bathroom if he could have figured out how to explain it to creatures who do not know 'b of bathroom'. Not that he had given it more than a minutes thought. After all he was not doing any manual work and this way he would find other entrances, if there were more. He hoped that there would be considering how big the castle was.

_"We will find it."_

Harry nodded.

_"It might take some days but we are not in any hurry." _He hissed. He walked up to the nearest bushes near the tree he was sitting and unloaded the mice from pouch. Snakes looked at them with hunger. _"Go on and enjoy your treat and when you finish come to me. I will disillusion to make you almost invisible and then I will carry you inside. "_

He walked back to his spot and concentrated on his assignments. He has no wish to see snakes dining. Slowly he stopped the flow of magic he has been pouring to keep his conjured snake. Its job was done now and would vanish. A part of him wanted to keep it considering the amount of control he has over it, much more than others as others were here only because he was a speaker, but he couldn't risk it being caught and magic traced back to him. After several minutes when snakes returned, he disillusioned them. They haven't even noticed the absence of conjured snake.

_"The magic I used will also help you with your hunting since bugs and rats won't be able to see you." _He was suspicious that it will be the case as charm was build to fool human eyes but he lied to them just to make them comfortable with the magic he was using them.

It was 5 in the evening when he was ready to bring them into castle.

_"I will come here each afternoon and I would leave some juicy mice and bugs here for you all. This way you will not have to go through trouble of finding me to tell me what you find out." _He told the snakes.

One major obstacle in his plan was how to divide the task between the snakes so that they can finish it efficiently. In the end he had decided to keep it brute force.

_"Follow me and when we are inside, two of you will go and search." _He instructed them, _"Rest will follow me, discreetly of course. We will climb up, and when you see this stick..."_ he said indicating at the wand_ "__emit red sparks; two others will depart to search. This will define your territory for days until you are finished looking at every place. Same pattern will follow. Is it clear?__"_

_"__Yes speaker.__"_

_"__Remember, you are not to go in others territory.__"_

_"__We will.__" Snakes replied in unison._

And so Harry let his snakes loose on five floors of the castle. Rest floors will have to wait until these five are finished. And anyway Harry doubted entrance will be on any upper level. Chamber must be underground considering snakes hibernate in cool place underground. Hell... Slytherin house was constructed in dungeons under black lake. It would be quite hassle to go into chamber from upper levels.

With all that done, he felt relieved and settled his back against the wall to relax a bit. All the snakes were on the way he finally relaxed his guard a bit. He rubbed the scar on his forehead. It had been constantly throbbing since he started conversation with snakes this afternoon. It had been long hours for him, ignoring the constant throbbing in scar as if it was a muscle and he was overusing it for the first time. Throbbing was enough proof for him that his ability to speak snake language has something to do with Voldemort's attack on the Halloween night 11 years ago. After few calming minutes, he rushed back towards library thinking about excuses if questions were to be asked.

* * *

"Flint was looking for you." Harry heard the melodious voice of Daphne Greengrass. He looked up from his Herbiology assignment he was completing and saw her settling the empty chair in front of him with her usual grace. His mind screamed bloody murder prompting all his instincts to kick up and just run away from her scrutiny. In his one and half years at Hogwarts, they never had any conversation. She had always kept herself in company of her two girlfriends Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. Blaise Zabini and Nott joined the trio sometimes, but that was just it. It was always so harmless, except for those inquisitive eyes always sent chill into his spine.

Well, that has changed now. She has spoken her first words to him and it was thanks to that little show in corridor with Hufflepuffs. He has fair idea of what she wanted, but he didn't want to get involved in her games, not when he already has his plate full. Taking deep breath to calm his nerves, he tilted his head and gave her slight smirk, keeping his eyes locked with her icy blue ones.

HE was satisfied with the instantaneous result when reddish tint on cheeks appeared on her beautiful face. She averted her eyes and started rummaging through her book bag, may be to calm her nerves or may be not but Harry liked to think that was the case. It was his only defence against her constant scrutiny.

"Good evening to you, Greengrass."

Her head whipped up. Her mask of indifference was back on her face but her eyes were still slightly narrowed with irritation.

"Have you finished your Transfiguration essay?" She asked changing the topic completely. Harry was more than fine with that.

"Of course." He answered. He looked down on parchment and resumed his work. For next several minutes only sounds of two quills against respective parchments penetrated the uncomfortable silence on the table. Harry was more than happy if it continued this way but he knew Greengrass was not. As expected, she broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"You should not disappear for so many hours at a stretch. It can result in many uncomfortable questions." She said.

"I am sure each such question can be answered, if need arise." He answered.

"Sure. They can be answered but isn't it better to avoid them all together?"

"It is." He leaned forword a bit. "Let me guess, I won't be facing them."

"No, you won't." She answered giving him a smile. "You can thank me for that."

"We are Slytherins not Griffindor, Ms. Greengrass." He said leaning back on his chair. "We ignore and don't thank for the favours that we haven't asked for. I am sure you know that."

"Ah... but I hoped for some influence of your parentage, Mr. Potter."

He shrugged. "What can I say, Nature vs. Nurture."

"So it seems." She said. "At least ask what happened."

"Let me guess," he said. "Flint was looking for me. You saw him asking someone from our year about my whereabouts, and for some reason, you stepped in. With use of some confudious charm, or something similar, you diverted that weakling."

Daphne chuckled. "Apt description of Flint, and he was asking Malfoy and his gorillas about you as if blond idiot cares about anyone other than his appearance and boy-who-lived. It was easy, Tracey took flint aside with excuse that she knows where you were hiding, and then I confounded him to think that he met you."

"Listen Potter." She continued before Harry could comment, "I know it is uncomfortable for both of us, but today I want to make few things clear to you, from my side, of course. What we did today was a goodwill gesture from our side. Our group, unlike majority of Slytherins, never had anything against you and we never did anything against you. Aside from the fact that we never wanted to get caught in what was going on because that would have meant hell lot of problems for us, we just never had any reason to support you. So we just kept away from you and your matters."

"And now you have reason." Harry said.

"What I saw was enough reason for us." Daphne said.

"It could still be disastrous for your group if others saw you associating with me."

"Give me some credit, Potter." Daphne smirked. "I have got perfect alibi for sitting with you. As far as they know I am annoying you by restricting your freedom and that is enough for them."

She laid down her quill. Harry saw her take a long breath as if composing her thoughts.

"You were raised in muggle world, weren't you?" she asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I was."

"I guess, despite being in Slytherin house, merely one year in magical world is not enough to give you clear picture of how the magical society works. Don't get me wrong; Potter, my family and my group have nothing against muggles or muggleborns. We don't want them exterminated or enslaved. It is one of my family principle that live and let others live. In fact, my own family has business that is spread across both the worlds. I have been taught that there is only one difference between two worlds, we are gifted with magic. And that is a very big difference, and it is the root why two societies are so different. In muggle society, actual power resides with politicians and in some cases, groups of people that you can call gangs, and they too are led by some person. Bigger the gang, more powerful it and its leader is. Same is with politicians."

Daphne sighed before continuing her speech.

"In magical world, magic renders all these equations useless. Politicians and society can make as many laws as they wish and yet a single person with enough magical power can break them left and right, doing whatever he wish. Dumbledore and you-know-who are two latest examples and none can stop them unless someone with similar or greater power steps in. Grindlewald's example is not too far in past. Even with all collective power of many magical governments opposing him and thousands of wizards fighting against him, he still rained terror over magical and muggle world. He tortured and killed people at will. He even built his own prison and none could harm even a hair of him. Not until decades later, when Dumbledore decided to face him, out of shame, mind you."

"Shame?" He asked. In a year in magical world, he had listened both good and bad things about esteemed headmaster, but this was entirely new description.

"Dumbledore and Grindlewald are about same age. While people were dying out there, crying for his help, our headmaster did nothing but sit here, in the safety of the castle, teaching. Out of fear of facing Dumbledore, Grildlewald kept away from Britain, even though our aurors went to help others against him. Dumbledore only stepped in when in a raid, hundreds of British aurors died and their families met Dumbledore with plea for help. " Daphne said. "My great grandfather was one of the aurors that were killed."

"Oh." Harry muttered, unsure of how to react.

Daphne waved her hand, shrugging his uneasiness.

"The reason Slytherins are so successful and hold most power in our world is that we are trained for it since our childhood. Life in our house helps us hone our skills and prepare us for future."

"I guess what going on between your group and Malfoy's group is trailer of what is going on between your families." Harry asked.

"Not quite." She said. "While financially our families are as par, with current minister in his pocket, Malfoy Sr. Is politically far more powerful than us. Combine it with the power of his old group he dwelled in, our family don't stand a chance in direct confrontation against him."

At Harry's raised eyebrows, she continued.

"After dark lord's fall at hands of your brother, Lucius Malfoy and many others bought their way out with loads of gold in right pockets and claim that they were under imperious curse. Dumbledore, being firm believer of reformation and his own games, didn't lift a finger and let the politicians handle it. Gold they spent planted their roots firmly in political arena. We have been intelligent enough to avoid any visible animosity arising against Malfoy and their group, but we have also kept safe distance from them. It also helped that many of Malfoy businesses are highly dependent on ours. Picture here is quite different. I have known Malfoy and his cronies since I was a little girl. He has always been full of himself and thinks he can boss around and everyone should bow to his whims, just because he is a Malfoy. Once current leaders in our house graduates in few years, he will make his bid for it and once that happens, he is going to be unbearable. I do not want to bow to that bastard's wishes. I can handle Malfoy on one to one magical duel, but I am not magically powerful enough to take on a group. So I started gathering a group of students who don't want to bow to his wishes. Outside Hogwarts, he would not dare to mess with me. His father won't approve it but inside Hogwarts, it is my responsibility. "

"That's an interesting perspective." Harry said.

"It is reality as is the fact that the side you choose will be the winner and for once you must agree with me that Draco is not a choice." She replied.

He considered what she had said to him. He was still not sure how he had been able to wandlessly deflect the curse in that confrontation with Hufflepuffs. It may have saved him at that time but it also got him unwanted attention of Greengrass,.

"Don't you think that you are overestimating me?" He said.

"You know I am not." She said with confidence that unnerved him. "How many 2nd years can deflect a curse with mere wave of their hand? If we ignore Chris Potter, you are always first to get any spell taught in class to work for you and it has been this way from our first class. And everyone knows that Chris got trained by best in field. That compounded with the fact that you are top student in our class indicates that you are a formidable wizard in making."

He decided to drop the subject of his capability.

"What makes you think that I WILL be taking any side?" He asked.

She chuckled. "You probably missed my point or you are deliberately trying to ignore it. I am not asking you to take sides. My point was that you will be a side. Whether you want it or not, some people, prominent among them Draco, are not going to stop pushing you since due to their thick heads, they are unable to see beyond their pride and some day you are going to retaliate. I am not trying to recruit you to my side; rather I am trying to align my whole group behind you. My point is that we don't want you to have any ill will against us. If possible, we will want you with us, but that will be your decision."

She started packing her books and assignment in her bag leaving Harry to ponder for few minutes before she leaned forward whispering more quietly than their conversation had been.

"We know that it is not a decision that one can make instantly. My group is not trying to make any political coup. Our whole aim is to finish Hogwarts respectfully. This is professors' job, or rather mainly our head of house's responsibility to provide us with environment where we can feel safe but asking Snape for it is too much. He had always favoured his old companion's children. On top of that Draco is his godson. Lucius' position among board of governors gives more boosts to Draco's ego. That is why we took it in our hands to keep ourselves safe from any humiliation. Your support would guarantee us that safety inside dorms and Hogwarts. In return we are offering you our help and support inside Hogwarts and if possible and we could convince our parents, outside Hogwarts. Our support will help you to settle yourself once we graduate from here. To emphasise the benefits of having people backing you, we have decided to keep helping you as much as we can, from background of course until you decide to come out in open."

She stood up but before leaving she leaned forward. "And if I were you, I would keep an eye on portraits. They are bound to obey the headmaster and can prove useful spies."

With that parting piece of knowledge, she left, leaving a quite confused and irritated Harry Potter behind. He felt as if chains were wrapping around him. He wondered how much the old man knew about his today's actions. It was good thing that he had disillusioned the snakes. Only suspicious action could be him firing sparks at each floor. A smile crept on his face thinking about how ridiculous his actions would have looked and Dumbledore puzzling over his actions without being able to figure out the answer.

* * *

**Plz leave review. They are only motivation besides my own satisfaction of giving my ideas a form of story.**


	3. Burdens

**One more chapter.**

******After last chapter, s**ome of readers complained about my knack of missing articles in the last chapter. I am extremely sorry for those. Believe me, I check every chapter 2 or three times for the errors but they still managed to escape my notice.

******This story is purely for my recreational purpose. I write it on my leisure whenever my mind screams at me to get away from its adventures in maths. You can guess how articles are lesser of my worries, more so when my sister is more than willing to check any such errors in my papers that are important. But I can't burden her with checking this work. I will get a hell of scolding.  
**

**If anyone is interested in proof reading the chapters, please send a PM. I will be grateful for the help. Only condition I have that I will not change the story line.**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except may be few that will appear in future.**

* * *

Only two days after setting them up for the task, Harry was following two snakes that he had asked to search second floor. These snakes, much to envy of rest eight had informed him of their success. He had not expected results so soon and was still a bit skeptical, but he had taken two snakes with him, asked them to climb inside the armour of a dummy guardian on 2nd floor and wait for him to return.

As soon as the last class ended, he had slipped away quietly. The snakes, true to his command had waited for him and now they were slithering along the wall leading him to the destination. To his shock, they lead him directly to the most dreaded bathroom in Hogwarts... the one where 'Moaning Myrtle dwelled. Only few brave souls dared to come here because... one, it was out of order... two, it was haunted by a ghost who could drive anyone bonkers with her crying and wailing.

He entered the bathroom, praying that Myrtle has gone for some adventure and his snakes were right about their finding. Luck was with him as both his wishes came true. He was so entranced with the sight of the faucet that he completely ignored the faint bubbling sound coming from a closed stall.

_"You have done a fantastic job."_ He hissed to snakes. Harry couldn't help but smile seeing how the snakes have perked up. It seemed that animals also desired appreciation and appreciated flattery. As if sensing his wish, they slithered away from sink, settling beside him but their forked tongues continued flicking, as if they were licking the air which both amused and confused him.

_"It is different here."_ One snake spoke, as if sensing his confusion.

_"What do you mean?"_ He asked.

_"It is more inviting here than rest of the place. Air smells delicious and soothing."_ One answered.

_"We feel safer here."_ Other snake completed.

Despite the oddness, it somehow made sense. After all it was entrance to the chamber of secrets, a place accessible only to parselmouths. Salazar Slytherin must have designed the ward this way so that others without the gift to speak parseltongue could not recognize it as entrance.

But one thing made Harry stop and think back. The snakes could sense either sense or as they said, smell the magic. Was this ability in general or just restricted to the wards here that allowed parselmouths to recognize it? Hell he didn't feel anything but then he had never felt any magic in his whole life. May be he could learn but that would come later.

He pulled himself out of his musing and looked at the faucet that he had seen in the memory. Snake carved on it looked at him proudly with emeralds in its eye sockets. This was entrance of the fabled Chamber of Secrets. He has the tool needed to enter. All he has to do was to speak one word. Answer of many of his questions lie inside there. At least he hoped so. But there was still one big question of the Basilisk that resided inside there. Although it would be safely resting inside its lair but there was someone in castle who has the diary and has been busy carrying out the attacks. He could be still inside and if he went there now, he was sure it would result in his death.

"...It's Professor Snape Ronald." He heard the nagging voice of Hermione Granger coming from the corridor.

_"Climb on my arm."_ He hissed offering his left hand. The snakes instantaneously obeyed him. He disillusioned himself quickly and hid in the dark corner of the bathroom from where he could see what the golden trio intended to do here. Darkness and the charm together will keep them from knowing about his presence. A part of him was annoyed at himself for the carelessness. He could have been caught. Mere thought of that sent shudders down his spine and for the first time he was thankful to Hermione for her bossiness and Ron for being so thick to understand that insulting an authority figure in front of bookworm would only get him lectured.

"Come on Hermione..." Ron started but was cut off.

"Ron, Hermione, give it rest." Chris Potter said in irritated voice. Golden trio enter the bathroom. Hermione huffed and glared at Ron who rolled his eyes.

"Guys, let us just check the potion and get over with it. I don't fancy another meeting with Moaning Myrtle, Merlin forbid, previous ones are enough for me for a lifetime." Chris said. Ron and Hermione sniggered but Chris ignored it and led other two towards a closed door. It was then Harry heard the faint bubbling sound of a cauldron. Once they were out of his sight, Harry quietly slipped into a nearby stall. Although it was not his business but Golden trio brewing a potion secretly, it was bound to be something interesting. With the "goody two shoes" Granger leading the group, it most certainly was not for a prank. He just couldn't resist snooping.

"Light reading Hermione..."

"Ron... " Chris admonished his best friend.

"Ok, Ok. Sorry Hermione." Ron apologized.

"So..." He heard Chris' voice.

"Its colour is as it should be at this stage." Hermione said. "We have to keep checking it daily and follow the steps written here carefully. Between three of us, we can do this."

"How long before it is ready?" Ron asked.

"It is a month long brewing process." Hermione replied. "Honestly Ron, do you ever pay attention? I explained it all to you guys before we started brewing."

"Why should I bother remembering it when I don't need to? It's not like Snape is going to ask about Polyjuice potion in exam."

"So it will be ready before the Christmas."

Harry was almost thankful when Chris interrupted them before they could turn it into one of their infamous colossal arguments. He could not understand how these two could be friends despite tearing each other apart over nonsensical things on every chance they got. Maybe they tolerated each other just to remain friends with Chris.

"Oh yes, only if we don't make any mistake in any step." Hermione eagerly replied, forgetting about her desire to berate Ron.

"That's good." Ron spoke. "Malfoy is not going home this year."

"Neither is Harry Potter." Harry's eyes narrowed when he heard Hermione.

"Wait a minute," Chris spoke, "where did Harry come into this?"

There was a slight pause as if Hermione hesitated before answering.

"With the rumours going on, I was thinking that maybe we should investigate Harry also." She answered.

There was a long sigh. "As you said it already, they are just rumours Hermione." Chris spoke. "Rumours that Malfoy and Snape started only because he is a Potter."

"I know he is your brother..."

"But he is also a slimy snake." Ron interrupted whatever Hermione was going to say.

"Just because he is in Slytherin doesn't make him an obvious culprit." Chris retorted. "Just like being in Gryffindor doen't makes one all light and holy. Does the name Peter Pettrigrew ring any bells Ron?"

There was an awkward silence for few minutes before Hermione coughed.

"I am not accusing him, Chris." She said. "But what is the harm in confirming? We don't even have to make separate preparations."

"Though you are a brilliant witch, you surely like to miss all the obvious points that you don't want to see."

"And what have I missed, oh great one?" she asked, clearly offended by the accusation.

"The fact, that the basis of our preparation for fishing truth out of Malfoy can't be applied to Harry." Chris replied. For a moment he let it sink before pressing further, more for benefit of Ron. "He is not most friendly guy out there. Forget about fishing out such a secret out of him. Tell me a name that one of us can impersonate to even talk to him, if there is any."

"May be we could use Draco to question Harry." Hermione suggested after few minutes. Harry bristled. A part of him wanted to rush into the stall and bash Granger's head against the wall, or better dip it into the boiling cauldron.

"And how do you think it will end?" Chris asked, aghast at the suggestion of her friend.

Silence was the only answer he got.

"May be we will be able to figure out it later." Ron suggested, stepping in to ease the tension. "After all we have got a lot of time before the Christmas."

"Guys, please keep it restricted to Malfoy and leave Harry out of this." Chris' response was a surprise for Harry.

No response came for Chris' last comment. For several minutes trio worked in silence and tension despite Ron's attempt. Harry assumed that it was first time an argument has occurred between Chris and Granger and redhead was clueless how to act, finding himself in uncharted territory.

Harry waited patiently for the trio to finish. Once he heard the unmistakable sound of them leaving, he slipped out of his hiding place. Looking at the bubbling cauldron, he could not help but marvel the intelligence of Granger. Only thing he knew about the potion was its use and he was sure there would be only handful second years who knew more, after all it was in seventh year potion's curriculum. To be able to brew it now, she must be able to understand and follow the instructions. But he already knew how good she was.

It didn't matter how much he despised Granger for planning to interrogate him, he just couldn't bring himself to destroy her hard work, when it would just take one slight push to cauldron or one simple banishing spell, of which Snape was so much fond of. Besides, a part of him wanted to watch Malfoy's reaction after being fooled by his arch enemies, one of whom was a mudblood, whom he despised whole heatedly.

For a minute he considered using a snake to keep vigil in the bathroom in order to find who went down into the chamber but quickly discarded it out of fear that Tom Riddle might find out about the snake dwelling so close to opening of chamber where he was sure to come at some time, and trace it all back to him. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore lazily stroked his beard as he briskly walked down the street towards his old friend who, despite being under an invisibility cloak, has taken place in the shadows of trees in front of a lone manor in the vast countryside in the outskirts of Belgrade. Even if he was on a very important business, it was still a big relief to be out of his office. All the boring paperwork and meetings gave him headaches but these were necessary evils associated with the job. He was fortunate to have Minerva as his deputy. Her devotion to him and willingness to share his burden was a blessing which left him with sufficient time to tackle other pressing matters, just like he was now.

"He is inside since last 1 hr." Mad-eye Moody informed him in his usual gruff voice as soon as he was nearby. Moody never wasted time on pleasantries when there was work to do. In last 60 years of friendship with Alastor, Dumbledore was used to this behaviour.

With subtle application of charms of his own creation, a suitable and better alternative to the dancing artificial eye his old friend used, the wall turned translucent specifically for his eyes, enough for him to see that his target was inside, chatting with his acquaintances.

For almost a decade, the person had dodged his attempts and fooled his men. Mad-eye alone had been following trail for last 4 years. Another few years and he himself would have started actively searching for him.

"It was not with skills but pure luck that helped me to get the smell of old bastard." Moody spoke. "I have to spend last 4 days tracking him down across 4 countries."

"It was to be expected. I told you that he would be hard one." Dumbledore replied. "He is quite resourceful, both in connections and knowledge and I have met few who utilize them better."

"Thank you Alastor." Dumbledore said with gentle smile. "You have no idea how much this may help."

"And still you won't elaborate." Moody said.

"I can't, my friend, not when I don't know the answers myself." Dumbledore said. "But I dearly hope to get some important ones from Horace. May be then we will sit down and evaluate the damage."

"Very well." Moody said. "If there is nothing else, I will go and have my well deserved rest."

"This is more than enough for today. I will handle the rest." Dumbledore spoke.

"Best of luck, then." with that Moody departed.

He watched Moody walk away and disappear around the corner of the street. A moment later, Fwakes flew to him from nearby tree and landed comfortably on his shoulder.

"Thank you my friend." Dumbledore whispered as he took out a folded parchment. The phoenix took it in his beak.

"Take it to Lily Potter. It's urgent."

Fwakes gave him a nod and flew up in the sky. Several seconds later Dumbledore saw a fireball emerge and vanish in the sky, indicating that phoenix has flamed away.

He took a deep breath and marvelled in the feeling of fresh air filling his lungs. If only it was on free time, may be in a park. But such luxuries were beyond his grasp until Voldemort was still at large.

Frankly he wanted to get out of the office and enjoy the life along with teaching young minds, a job in which he was content until Tom Riddle's first descent into darkness forced him to reconsider his decisions, just like the first duel with his dear friend Gellert Grindelwald had previously forced him to. His students were his children and he could not sit back when they were in danger. Neither could he watch them fall into darkness. And so he had taken the position of headmaster after his predecessor retired.

In one and half century of his life he had come to conclusion that a person's destiny forced its way even if he was reluctant to follow the path. He himself was such an example. For 4 decades he had avoided confrontation with Gellert hoping that someone else would rise up to the challenge and stop his reign of terror. But eventual public outcry was too shameful for him and forced him into the final duel. These thoughts of destiny and fate had led him to seriously consider Divination as a subject.

Was it a coincidence that Riddle sat his N.E.W.T. exams in the same year in which Grindelwald was handed his first and final defeat? One dark lord's fall gave way for the rise of another one who was on all accounts more deadly than Grindlewald. Worst of all, while Grindlewald's reign excluded Britain, Tom Riddle made the land his focal point when after nearly a decade's self exile, he finally returned as Lord Voldemort.

Funny thing was that while Tom's first murder forced him to accept the Headmaster's job in order to stop such evil acts in future, Tom's new avatar forced him into the ruthlessness in power play. He had to walk the same path he had once vowed to avoid. It was the rise of Voldemort that forced him to make peace with his own destiny. It was a heavy burden he carried over the course of war but it got heavier once Voldemort fell. Even when many of the death-eaters had committed heinous crimes, killing them or, imprisoning them would have left the magical society in tatters. More than half of the pureblood children would have been left orphaned. Resulting outcry and rift would have been too wide to overcome. It would have resulted in whole pureblood community siding with Voldemort once he returned, leading him to his effective victory.

He had to choose middle ground and let some of them escape the justice while imprisoning the more vicious ones. Not that it pained his heart much. Escaped ones knew that he was still a tangible threat looming over them. In fear they had refrained from their malicious activities. He seriously hoped that they regret their past actions. Voldemort was, after all, the inducing character... the prime evil and with his effect removed, for time being, may be they could come to their senses.

Twin faint cracks alerted him of the arrival of his partners in crime. Spotting his location, couple rushed to him.

"I hope you haven't missed the usual protocol in the rush."

"Of course not, Albus." James Potter spoke. "Sirius and Miranda are on their way for perfect alibi."

"Excellent. Is there any doubt about how it should be done? I explained it briefly in letter."

"What about the wards? I doubt that the invitation alone will allow both of us to enter?" James asked.

"No it won't. We shall do it as we used to, in old times. Hope we still have the timing." He reassured them. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Lily replied.

"Well then" Dumbledore pulled out a vial from his pocket and uncorked it. Lily pulled another set of two vials and gave one to James who put it safely inside his pocket. Lily took the offered strand of hair from Dumbledore and dropped it into the thick and muddy potion. Dumbledore gave Lily a bag.

"Inside you will find clothes Cynthia Silvermoon was going to wear for the party." He told Lily.

"No pervy ideas James." Lily scolded her husband whose eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"I was a teenager then. You shouldn't blame a teenager for having crush on brilliant chaser." James protested. "Besides, you were hexing my bullocks at that time."

Lily huffed as she waited for the potion to assimilate the essence of the famous Harpy Quidditch star of 80's.

Despite the tight situation, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the playful bickering as he started casting some privacy wards so that Lily could change. Only pure love has the contagious effect to brighten even other's mood, unless the person was Severus Snape. But then love has its own fair share in his bitterness. Once finished, he stepped out.

"Honestly sir, couldn't you get any other person?" Dumbledore turned and saw Lily Potter walking towards him in Cynthia's body. Her eyes constantly darted towards her husband who looked quite amused at annoying her.

He gave her a mild smile. "I didn't have the luxury of time. Alastor succeeded in locating him just a couple hrs ago. In the hour before I got here, I had to locate a target for swap. If it pleases you, I didn't particularly enjoy disrobing someone who could be more like my granddaughter's age. Lucky for me, I know the spells for just that."

The full fledged laughter from his former students warmed his heart even if it was at his expense.

"It's all right Albus." Lily spoke between giggles. "I will keep James in line."

"What about these?" James asked indicating towards two boxes in his hand.

"These are gifts. One is for the host. I don't know what she bought. The other one that I added for our dear friend is Crystallized Pineapples, his favourite. "

James handed the boxes to Lily. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for her part while James slipped under his invisibility cloak and then the prodigious couple strode forward towards the manor with confident steps.

At the times like this, Dumbledore thanked Merlin that these two survived madness of the last war. Loss of Longbottom couple was enough big blow. He wondered how he would have dealt with such matters if these two had perished on Halloween. However strange it may sound but their survival can be attributed to Voldemort's cruelty and arrogance.

A thick beam of magic, invisible to all but him, sped from Dumbledore's wand. It collided with the invisible net of wards around the building and spread along it, revealing it to him in multicoloured hue. Invitation alone guaranteed Cynthia entry, but will it allow Lily, he had been unable to confirm due to lack of time.

Lily looked back at him as soon as she felt the ward line. He pumped his power to bend the wards, creating a small hole. A nod from him was enough for the couple and they slipped inside smoothly. Without further delay he pulled his power away from wards letting them regain their previous state and wiped away the beads of sweat from his forehead. Breaking the wards was much easier than bending them even it was done only for few seconds. In the pinnacle of war against Voldemort, necessity had driven him to develop this technique with the help of Lily and Flamels. Although power requirements ensured that only insanely powerful person can do it, they had jealously kept the technique secret. What happened on the Halloween night, 11 years ago was the only more prised one. Careful lies, with just a pinch of truth were weaved around it to make it believable, but only 4 persons, including Voldemort knew what transpired in Godric Hallows that night and downfall of Voldemort was clear indication that even he did not understood the whole picture. All known theories in magic failed to explain the unusual occurrence and it was bloody frustrating. Only solace was that they were missing some key information.

As soon as Lily presented the invitation card to one of the guards, invisible Dumbledore deliberately tripped the ward line, momentarily dividing the guards' attention, which enabled invisible James to confound them to forget running full scrutiny. Once polyjuiced Lily and invisible James were inside, Dumbledore disappeared with a faint pop. Now that his part was done, all he has to do was relax and wait at the headquarters.

* * *

He didn't have to wait longer than he expected. Wards alerted him before the vortex opened a few meters away, in front of him and two humans were spat out of it. Lily Potter, in the disguise of Cynthia Silvermoon landed gracefully on her feet while other one fell on the ground, partly due to surprise of unexpected portkey travel and partly due to the unbalanced shape of his body, which looked like an overgrown walrus.

He knew his friend was fast but Lily was faster. Former Potion master of Hogwarts merely managed to draw his wand before Lily Potter snatched it from his hand and held him at her wand point. Portly man blinked in confusion and then his eyes widened in surprise and realisation. Cynthia although good was never . Dumbledore watched the scene unfolding before him in mild amusement.

"You are not Cynthia." Horace Slughorn said in subdued voice.

"There is no need to panic, Horace." Dumbledore stepped out from behind the rather large maple tree bark.

"Albus." Slughorn scrambled away from his abductor, towards his old colleague. A clear sound of click broke through haze of panic. He looked at the brass bracelet on his right hand. It was not there few seconds ago. A look of betrayal passed on his face before it started turning a shade of pink in anger. Small beads of sweat broke out his forehead.

"I hope it went well." Dumbledore asked Lily, ignoring the looks his old friend was giving him.

"Absolutely." She answered.

"Someone in party will realise that I have gone missing." Horace said, more in desperation than in hope.

"But you are still present there." Cynthia replied with a sweet smile. "Or should I say, fake you is enjoying the party in your place."

Blood drained of Horace's face.

"Why don't you wait for me in your quarters. I will stop by once I am finished welcoming our guest." Dumbledore said to Lily. "And see if your partner can join us after the party."

"Sure thing, Albus." Lily gave Slughorn's wand to Dumbledore and turned her head towards her former professor. "Good night Horace."

Only response she got from Slughorn was a glare and huff. With a satisfied smile on her face, Lily Potter walked away on the long pavement surrounded by thick trees, towards the majestic building, leaving two aging men in the uncomfortable silence.

Dumbledore led a reluctant Slughorn behind the tree, where they sat on two comfortable wooden chairs around a small table with two bottles of firewhiskey and some snacks. Strangely the furniture looked like it was extension of the tree trunk, but Slughorn was too angry to give it any ounce of thought.

"What is going on Albus?" Slughorn finally lost his patience and questioned Dumbledore who was busy pouring the whisky in glasses. "What did I do to deserve being kidnapped like this? And when we are on that subject, enlighten me when did you start using such techniques? This is so unlike you. And I know it is you since it is impossible for anyone to impersonate you... well a metamorphmagus can since he won't require your hair to change into you but not even a he can bring forth your aura."

"Thank you for regarding me on such a high pedestal, Horace." Dumbledore said dodging his rest of the questions and offered him a glass. Slughorn looked at it suspiciously. "Poisoning you would be detrimental to my purpose, besides it is not my style."

"The Albus whom I knew won't but you on the other hand..." Slughorn took the glass leaving his words hanging, not that it mattered to Dumbledore. Slughorn tapped the ring on the middle finger of his right hand to the rim of glass. A drop of potion slid into the glass mixing with the whisky. When nothing changed, old potion master quickly drained the glass and took hold of bottle to pour more drink.

"Will you return me my wand?" Slughorn asked.

"I am sorry my dear friend." Dumbledore said. "After the trouble I have to go through to get you here, I can't risk you escaping."

"As I guessed." Slughorn said looking at the innocent looking bracelet on his wrist. He was a prisoner within wards of the property till the bracelet was on his wrist.

He looked around in hope of getting any clue about the place but he lost any thought and his eyes widened in amazement. As far as he could see, property was filled with various trees and bushes. A lone, majestic multi-storey white building with two high towers, stood about a few hundred meters away from where they were sitting. Small orbs of light, hung on the trees at few meters distance from each other, illuminated the property in faint light as if it was full moon. The place radiated with ethereal beauty.

Now that his haywire nerves had calmed down, he basked in the serenity the atmosphere was permeating deep into his soul. In all his life he had never felt such a magical environment. It felt divine.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is." Slughorn replied. "Where are we? What is this place Albus?"

"Dover. We are in the outskirts of Dover." Dumbledore replied. A faint smile ghosted his lips but Slughorn could see the traces of pain in his twinkling eyes. "This is the remains of my dream project."

"What was the project?" Slughorn asked.

"Do you know that approximately one in every hundred magical children lose control of their accidental magic due to various reasons like fear, stress? Some of them never recover to get magical education. I had a dream of starting a school for the magical children, on the pattern of muggle primary schools. The ministry shot down the idea in 1931, without even a bit of consideration, saying that the wizards and witches were quite capable of teaching the basics to their children before they are ready for Hogwarts. But what about muggleborns? Most children who suffer are either muggleborn or select few who reside in muggle vicinity and go to play with muggles children. Any instance of accidental magic can result in a trauma for them. Only few entertained the idea of funding for such an institution but that was not enough and I had to drop it. That all changed after I defeated Gellert Grindlewald. Governments from all over across Europe loaded me with awards, titles and a huge amount of money. It was more than sufficient to give shape to my dream. I purchased this land and started my project."

"You never mentioned it before." Slughorn commented. "I could have helped."

"I know. A small part of the reason was my pride that had been so rudely kicked when the ministry ridiculed my proposal. I was unwilling to share it with anyone in any manner before it was ready. But major reason was security. I never wanted it to end up like Hogwarts, which is secure from outer threats but inside it is a volcano. Tom Riddle proved it." Slughorn averted his eyes quickly at the mention of Riddle.

"I designed this place. Each sapling was planted by me. I nurtured them with my own magic. In each brick that I have placed here, I have personally carved runes to strengthen them. I personally designed and empowered the wards in and surrounding this place. Magic is so profound and pure in this place that many light creatures, like Phoenixes and unicorns came and started dwelling here. It took more than two decades but I was in no hurry. I wanted to give our children the best protection and environment to learn and enjoy their introduction with magic. Unfortunately, while I was giving it finishing touches, Tom Riddle returned as Voldemort and I have to divert my whole attention to counter him and later this place became centre stage in resistance against Voldemort."

"This is headquarters of the Order of Phoenix." Slughorn spoke.

"Indeed. But, more than that, I can proudly say that this is the safest place, not only in England but whole world."

"This is a fascinating story, as great as any of your other accomplishments." Slughorn said after few uncomfortable minutes when Dumbledore didn't spoke further but kept looking at him. "But kidnapping me just to tell the story is ridiculous."

Dumbledore sighed in annoyance and refilled his glass.

"Why are you pretending to be a fool, Horace." Hardness in Dumbledore's tone made Slughorn flinch. "Kidnapping you was the last option I had as you have kept avoiding me at all costs since you so meticulously disappeared one night, leaving me just your resignation letter. I know you were afraid but you could have asked me for protection and I would have gladly provided you."

"That would have been suicidal." Slughorn spat. "Hogwarts was thoroughly infiltrated and you know it. I was head of Slytherin only in name. Dark lord controlled it. Year after year, graduating Slytherin class was joining him. I can even name few seventh year students who didn't even wait to graduate. But that is past. Why kidnap me now."

"What can I say; your former protégée has the knack of bringing worst out of me." Dumbledore replied. "I won't beat around the bush. I need information and in return I offer you best protection you can ever have. You won't have to run around the world, peeking in each shadow and closet due to fear. You will be free here to do whatever you want and peruse your interest in potion research. All you have to do is give me the dark secrets of Tom Riddle."

Slughorn looked like he was weighing his options. "But he is dead."

"You very well know he is not dead otherwise you wouldn't be still hiding, even after 11 years of his defeat." Dumbledore said. "But if you want proof I can give you two. Last year he tried to steal Philosopher's stone from Gringotts and later infiltrated Hogwarts by possessing defence professor. I myself confronted him but being in sprit form has its advantages. He managed to flee. And this year, the Chamber of Secrets has been again once again. Two of my students are lying in Hospital wing, petrified. Danger still looms as we speak. Question is how?"

By now, Slughorn had lost all strength and fury at his old colleague. But Dumbledore was still not done.

"Riddle was your favourite student, probably most, if I am not wrong." Slughorn cringed. "When I voiced my concern to you after Myrtle's death, you brushed them off, accusing me of bigotry because Riddle won't let Gryffindor win the house cup. But then, if I remember correctly, by the mid of his seventh year, you were avoiding him as much as possible. What happened to cause such a drastic change? And later, on first indication that he was winning, you fled away. Why were you afraid that he could target you specifically?"

"These are conjectures, Albus." Slughorn replied although his voice was merely a whisper and he was drenched in sweat.

"Do not act like a pigeon, Horace." Dumbledore said, his eyes fixed on Slughorn. "Your denial doesn't convince me a bit. I will solve the riddle one way or other. Choice is yours. Either you can give me information willingly and enjoy your retirement peacefully, with the satisfaction of contributing in the downfall of the monster, or I will be forced to pluck the information out of your mind, forcefully, even if I have to sort through your all memories. Doing that to a friend would be painful to me, I admit, but it will destroy you."

The look of horror on Slughorn's face didn't weaken Dumbledore's resolve.

"You have changed." Slughorn blurted in meek voice.

"Riddle forced me." He replied.

"You can't win against him."

"why?" Dumbledore asked but didn't get any answer from the other side. For the time being, he was willing to let it slide. But there was a limit and Slughorn knew it. If not then he would remind him in the morning. But before that he has one other ace to throw.

"I can weaken him enough."

Slughorn looked up at Dumbledore's claim. As soon as his eyes met Dumbledore's twinkling ones, headmaster pressed.

"There is someone though, who can defeat him." Widening of Slughorn's eyes was proof that he had hit bull's eye. "And he is being prepared."

* * *

Barrage of spells was rapidly buckling down his shield but he kept shifting to his left side. It was a careful ploy. He saw it ripple and a crack formed in his shield due to power his opponent was putting in his spells. Reacting on instinct he threw himself to place himself in the place he wanted. Dropping the useless shield he summoned the boulder he had earlier enlarged from a small pebble. Unfortunately for Remus Lupin, Chris Potter followed his movement. He could do nothing but helplessly watch the red jet of stunning spell only moments away from knocking him out. A smile graced his lips when the boulder collided with back of Chris' knees who made a grunting sound in surprise and fell backward. After all it has not ended in his utter humiliation and may be this will teach Chris few lessons. Remus closed his eyes and let the inevitable happen.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please leave a review. Tell me if you like the way I portrayed Chris. Draco will make his appearance in next chapter which leaves only one major character.  
**


End file.
